


Bad Trip

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, M/M, Potions, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bad Trip

Remus was flying—wind in his hair, sun on his face, heart racing. The clouds passed him by the color of blue and pink candy floss and cherry, lemon, and orange sherbets.

He was invincible, swooping, diving, laughing happily; never so free in all his life.

Suddenly the sky turned, dark and threatening, the wind blew cold, chilling him to the bone. The ground drew closer and closer.

He screamed just as he was about to impact, his death assured.

~*~

"I take it we have not yet perfected the hallucinogenic potion," Severus said dryly. 

Remus sat frozen, wide-eyed and panting.


End file.
